A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style))
"A Moon Star is Born" is the first episode of the first season of Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) planned to be made by TheBluesRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Luna - Pearl Purheart (Mighty Mouse) * Molly Baker - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Melvin Butler - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ikuko Tsukino - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Haruna - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Susan Baker - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Queen Beryl - Queen Mouse (The Nutcracker Prince) * Jedite - Chief McBrusque (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Morga - Breathmint Baloy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Quotes: * Narrator: A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization, ruled by Mama Mousekewitz. Everything was peaceful, until the arrival of the evil Queen Mouse. * (Queen Mouse Laughing Sinisterly): First the moon shall be mine, then the universe. * Narrator: To conquer the moon, Queen Mouse unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. Although here world was destroyed, Mama Mousekewitz's last hope was the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal, and the Cresent Moon Wand. * Mama Mousekewitz: Only this crystal and wand and combat the power of the Negaforce. Never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed. But most of all, you protect our dear Princess Gadget. Understand? * Pearl Pureheart and Mighty Mouse: Yes. * Narrator: Frozen in moonbeam crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to 'em all. The queen's mouse advisers, Pearl Pureheart and Mighty Mouse, must find the princess so she will at last be safe. And so, our story begins. * Chip: Hey, watch it, Meatball head. * Gadget Hackwrench: Oh, sorry. * Mrs. Brisby: 30?! You said you studied! Know what you need to do? * Gadget Hackwrench: No. * Mrs. Brisby: Go back to the library to study for another algebra test. * Gadget Hackwrench: I am Sailor Gadget, the champion of Justice. And I say on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and the means you. * Chief McBrusque: What? The energy! Someone will pay dearly for this. Gallery: Gadget-0.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Serena/Sailor Moon Pearl Pureheart.jpeg|Pearl Pureheart as Luna Eleanor Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Molly Baker Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Theodore Seville as Melvin Butler Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Ikuko Tsukino Chip in the Chip 'n' Dale Shorts.jpg|Chip as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Mouse Queen-0.jpg|Queen Mouse as Queen Beryl Chief McBrusque-0.jpg|Chief McBrusque as Jedite Vinny-0.png|Vinny as Susan Baker Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony in Chip Tracy.jpg|Breathmint Balony as Morga Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:TheBluesRockz